Remember Me
by oneklaineheart
Summary: Blaine, living in NY, is having a hard time after his brother's suicide and his parent's divorce. Kurt is living every day as it would be his last after witnessing his mother's murder when he was a child. What will happen when these two young adults meet?
1. Prologue

**So yep. I'm posting my first multi chapter story EVER! This is based on the movie Remember Me with Robert Pattinson and Emeile de Ravin. I have had this idea in my head for a while, but I have never had the courage to write it. Sorry for all the errors, misspelling ect. This story is un-betad because I haven't found one and I'm also from Sweden. If you know anyone or want to be my beta please contact me :)  
I don't own any of these characters, Glee or Remember Me.. :(  
**

* * *

**.:Prologue:.**

_1988 New York_

"Mom, look at me! I'm just like the guy on stage." a seven-year old boy named Kurt said, spinning around on the platform. He and his Mom were the only people standing there waiting for the train. It was dark outside, the wind were slightly cold and it was very quiet, almost to quiet. Elizabeth, Kurt's mom, had one eye on Kurt and one eye on her surroundings. She never liked taking the train during the night, but they didn't have a choice. It had been almost impossible to get a cab after the play and having a car in New York was pointless, so taking the train had been the only option.

"Kurt be careful!" she scolded him when he was to close to the edge.

"But, mom! Look at me!" he said again with a light, happy laugh. Right now he was trying to jump and spin at the same time. Kurt didn't know what its name was, he just called it a jumping pirouette. He took a deep breath, stuck out his tongue in concentration and closed is eyes. Then Kurt bent his knees before he jumped up in the air, spun around and landed on his feet. "I did it!" he screamed happily and clapped his hands. "Mom did you see?" he asked with a big smile, ran to her and grabbed her hands while jumping up and down.

"Yes, honey. You did very good. My own little performer." she said gently while stroking his cheek. Then she heard voices from her right and saw to guys walking towards them. She grabbed Kurt and pulled him to her.

"Mom.." Kurt started to whine, but Elizabeth just shushed him and pulled him closer while keeping her eye on the two boys. Luckily they walked right by her and stopped a few feet away. Kurt started to squirm trying to get away, but Elizabeth kept her firm hold on him, afraid to let him ago. These men scared her and she was happy that Kurt didn't notice her sudden fear. She saw them sneak glances at her and Kurt and she just hoped that the train would come soon. Right after that thought she heard the train and she let out a relieved breath.

"Here comes the train." she said trying to sound chipper, but it just sounded false to her own ears. Then she noticed the two guys walking towards them and when she saw one of them pull out a gun she pushed Kurt behind her and backed, trying to hide Kurt as much as she could.

"Mom?" she heard Kurt whisper, but she just hushed him.

"Give me your money!" they said and started to grab Elizabeth's purse.

"Just take it. Take it!" she said quickly and forcefully, trying to make them leave without doing any harm. Elizabeth had a strong grip on Kurt behind her back hoping they would leave him alone. It didn't work. One of them started to talk to Kurt, trying to see if he had money. Kurt who was really scared didn't know what to do. He just clutched his mothers dress tighter in his fist, closed his eyes and hoped that they would go away soon. They started to touch their clothes and bodies, trying to see if they had anything else on and Kurt started to shake. He tried to pinch himself, hoping this was just a horrible nightmare and that he would wake up soon.

"Just take it and leave us alone." Elizabeth tried again and gave them her purse and everything that she had on. She saw that the train had stopped and felt the guys backing off. They quickly walked on the train while Elizabeth and Kurt stood at the platform shaking. She still had her eyes on them as the door closed. After a second they opened again and then she saw the gun pointing at her.

"No!" she screamed and then they fired two shots at her while Kurt stood beside her.

"Mom!" Kurt screamed when he saw his mom fall to the ground. He tried to call her again and again, hoping she would respond. "Mom! Mom!" he fell to the ground he tried to shake her awake but nothing worked. Kurt didn't know what to do, he didn't know anything.

**–––––––––––––**

A young man had heard the gunshot and Kurt screams so he had called the police. Right now they were looking at the crime scene. One of them were trying to calm a hysterical Kurt down while waiting for his father to arrive.

"Kurt?" a deep voice called and soon you could see a man with a baseball cap running up the stares looking around for his son.

"Dad!" Kurt screamed and ran straight into his arms and started to sob into his neck.

"Shh." Burt tried to calm him down, but nothing worked. Kurt was sobbing hysterical and asking for his mommy to come back. Burt tried to hold back his tears so that he could calm Kurt down a little. He needed to be strong for Kurt, he had just lost his mother. He had just seen his mother get shot for gods sake. "Kurt calm down, shh." Burt whispered calmly in Kurt's ear. He started to walk away from the platform, down the steps and away from the scene where Kurt had lost his mother and Burt his wife.

"No! I want my mommy!" he screamed and started to trash in Burt's arm. Burt held him tighter against his chest so he wouldn't drop him. "Mommy! I want my mommy now! Now, now, now!" Kurt screamed again while big tears were streaming down his face. Soon he had no energy left and were only sobbing quietly against Burt's neck.

"Shh Kurt." Burt said gently and rubbed his back. It didn't take long for Kurt to cry himself to sleep. Burt let out a sigh of relief before he felt his own tears falling down his face.

* * *

**TBC  
Thanks for reading and I hope you will like this story!  
A review are always nice and it makes me happy (a)**


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter is un-betaed as well, but I hope you can still read and enjoy it! :)  
And thank you to those who followed and favorited my story! xx  
I don't own anything... :/**

* * *

**.:Chapter One:.**

_13 years later_

In a small apartment somewhere in New York one guy was sleeping while the other one was sitting outside on the fire stair smoking a cigarette and playing on his guitar. It was 10 am and you could hear the phone ringing mixed with the sleeping guy's snores. Their apartment wasn't big and didn't have much, only the most necessary things. It had a small kitchen with an opening to what you could barely call a living room. The sleeping guy, also known as Sam Evans, was sleeping in a small space with his hand hanging down from his homemade high bed. It had a small desk under with a TV on and to give him some privacy they had put up blinds in the ceiling that he could pull down. Then there was a small bedroom, which belonged to Blaine Anderson. You could barely fit a regular sized double bed in there and it was just enough space to squeeze in a small bookshelf. The small bedroom had a window that led out to the fire stair where Blaine was currently sitting. He could hear the phone calling but wasn't in a hurry to answer it. He slowly took a drag from his cigarette before he put it out. He grabbed his guitar and lazily pulled himself inside through the window. Blaine crept over his bed and grabbed the phone.

"Hello." he answered a little groggy.

"Where are you?" his 11 year old little sister Samantha asked with a quiet but firm voice.

"What?" Blaine asked confused having no idea what she meant.

"Have you forgotten what we were supposed to do today?" she asked him again and that was when everything clicked. Blaine knew what she meant.

"Fifteen minutes." he said and put the phone down. He quickly started to look for his suit. Blaine had no idea on where it was because he rarely used it and the apartment were a mess. He found his white shirt in the far back of his closet and his jacket lazily thrown over the back of a chair. His pants where laying on a chair beside his bed with his favorite bow-tie and when he put his pants on he saw a small stench on them.

"Shit." he mumbled, took them of and walked in to the kitchen where he grabbed a dish brush and tried to get them clean. Blaine later laid them on the kitchen/living room table to let them dry while he went to the small bathroom to brush his teeth.

**–––––––––––––**

He took a cab and ordered him to drive to the graveyard where his family where waiting. Blaine tried to get a look in the rearview mirror to see how he looked. His hair was a mess with all the hair gel from yesterday, his bow-tie was crooked and he just looked like one big mess. Blaine ran his fingers through his curly hair trying to make something nice of the mess that was his hair and opened the door when the cab stopped. He gave him money and the jumped out. He walked fast up the small hill where he could see them waiting for him, while trying to fix his bow-tie.

"Hi mom." he said as she pulled her into a hug.

"You look good honey." his mom, Amy, said and fixed his crooked bow-tie.

"Hello Victor." Blaine said to his mom's new husband, who was a really good man for her and he was happy that he had met him so she could get away from the scumbag that was supposed to be his father.

"Good to see you Blaine." he answered and shook his hand.

"Thanks for the wakeup call S." he said as he kissed his sister on the cheek.

"You smell like cigarette and bear." was her only answer and Blaine just rolled his eyes. Typical Samantha, he thought. Next was the man he was supposed to call father, but he just ignored him and turned his back against him.

"You couldn't have worn something more _manly_?" his father, John, whispered in Blaine's ear when he saw what he wore. Apparently a colorful bow tie and rolled up pants wasn't _manly _enough for his father.

"I could have." Blaine answered without looking back at him. He crossed his arms and looked at his little sister who placed stones that she had painted on Cooper's grave.

**–––––––––––––**

After their visit to the graveyard they went to a small café together. Victor was sitting next to Blaine's mom with Samantha across from him. Beside her Blaine was sitting and John was sitting at the edge of the table looking uninterested and wishing that he could be somewhere else. There was an awkward silence and no one dared to talk. They didn't know what to say or act. It didn't help that John was acting like he didn't want to be there. Samantha was quietly sitting on her place painting on a napkin.

"This is nice." his mom said with a gentle voice. "I think Cooper would have liked this. That we all still see each others." Samantha looked up from her drawing and smiled at their mother, while her dad just suppressed a sigh and looked at her with a bored face. "Oh! Did you tell Blaine what your art teacher said about your portrait?" Amy asked with a happier voice.

"Mom..." Samantha said slightly embarrassed.

"Come on. Tell him." their mother told her and Samantha sighed before telling Blaine who looked at her with a fond smile.

"She said that I captured the moment like a young James Whistler." she told him shyly while looking at the table and playing with her hands.

"Thank god it was a young James Whistler otherwise it would have been weird. I mean wouldn't he had been like what? 100 years or more?" he told her and she couldn't help but laugh at her brother's goofiness.

"She also recommended me to this art program this summer and I'm the youngest..."

"Blaine can you pass me the sugar?" John interrupted Samantha. Blaine didn't do anything he just looked at his father liked he had grown a second head, so his mother grabbed the sugar and gave it to him.

"She still has a couple of minutes left _dad_." he said sarcastically and took the sugar back.

"I didn't mean to change the subject." John said and looked at his son.

"What was it? What was the subject we were discussing?" Blaine couldn't help but ask. He already knew what the answer would be. He saw his mother shaking her head and looking at him wishing that he wouldn't. But there was no one that could stop him. His dad never listened to whenever they talked, especially when Blaine talk. Because he wasn't the prefect son he wanted, because he liked guys instead of girls. He could never be because he wasn't Cooper and John had loved Cooper and had always compared him with Cooper. Blaine knew that it was impossible to change his father's mind so he had stopped trying. He just wished that he could stop being an idiot and listen to his youngest daughter, to take care of her. To stop acting like she didn't exist.

"I've got to go." Blaine said and stood up. "Do you want me to take you anywhere S?" he asked his little sister.

"No, I'm okay. I'm going to go with mom." she answered with a small voice. Their dad had completely destroyed her happiness and confidence when he interrupted her when she told them about her acceptation to the art program.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." he said and kissed her gently on the forehead before he walked out of the café. As he walked out John stood up and grabbed the sugar, acting like nothing had happened.

**–––––––––––––**

After a short ride on the subway he walked to a little dinner where he used to sit and write in his journal.

_Cooper,_

_We visited your grave today and mom and S are still sad. S doesn't have any friends and dad is still an asshole. I don't know why I keep calling him dad, he has never acted like one. Well since the day I came out to him. I wish you were there when I told him, I wonder what would have happened then._

_Ever since you died he hasn't cared about us, nothing new to me, but to S. She thinks he hates her and she has no idea what she could have done to make him hate her. Dad is still wishing that I was you. He has always compared me to you, but ever since I came out to him things has gotten worse. I wish you were here to help me Coop. I have stopped trying to please him, it's not worth it. He's never going to like me. I'm always going to be a disappointment to him._

_Coop, you also know which day I'm dreading._

I haven't forgive you yet. I still hate you for what you've done to us, to our family.

_Blaine_

* * *

**Any thoughts? (:**


End file.
